Meant To Be Killed
Meant To Be Killed '''is the eighth case of the game and the second of the The Greens Plot: Jones and the player arrived to,the cheif office . The cheif says their is a theif who is stoleing all the money of The Greens. On everynight he or she goes for taking money. You have to stop him that he can turn rich people into poor people . Jones had call from the Car Mechanic. He said that he found a body in a car in the backseat. Jones and the player arrived on the crime scene and when they saw the body Jones said to the player that He was a serial killer he killed 6 people of a family only one member is alive because he was not their. The serial killer has clever ideas to hide so that's why anyone cannot chase him. After collecting the body the player and Jones talked to the Car Mechanic he said that he was fixing the car inside the shop . He said that I heard shot sound from outside so I look outside their was no one when I move further I saw a body in the backseat. Jones found that the member whomremained alive was named Brent Nolan when he was 19 years old his family died. He is now 22 years talking to him he said that he really hate the victIm. The other 3 suspect were the victim's lawyer victim's friend previously appeared Seamus O Brian And a fashion designer. In chapter 3 it was Alex turn because Jones has to go to homemfor work. The killer turned out to be Brent Nolan he said that he kill my all family I can't live without I have no money but I became a professional singer and I have lots of money but he threatened me that I will kill you before he would kill me I killed him. Judge Hall sentenced him to 5 years in jail with a chance of parole in 3 years Victim: '''Mark Wilson (found dead on the car backseat shot with a gun) Murder Weapon: Gun Killer: Brent Nolan Suspects: Baxter Fraser Victim's Bodyguard Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks wine * The Suspect smokes cigarettes Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes Brent Nolan Family Survivor Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats donuts * The Suspect drinks wine * The Suspect smokes cigarettes Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes Adrienna Wilson Victim's Daughter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats donuts * The Suspect drinks wine Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes Vladinsky Simson Victim's Lawyer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats donuts * The Suspect drinks wine * The Suspect smokes cigarettes Emma Fortuna Italian Fashion designer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats donuts * The Suspect drinks wine * The Suspect smokes cigarettes Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats donuts * The Killer drinks wine * The Killer smokes cigarettes * The Killer height is 6'0'' * The Killer wears black clothes